In the end, don't we all bleed the same colour?
by Imagine-Davekat
Summary: Your name is KARKAT VANTAS and contrary to popular belief, you are actually a pretty friendly guy. Karezi (P much just a huge fluff fest of me headcanons and w/e)


Your name is KARKAT VANTAS and contrary to popular belief, you are actually a pretty friendly guy.

You were also very different from most trolls, you were right handed opposed to the usual left and your skin was not as durable as most, resulting in you bleeding a lot as kid mainly due many household mishaps. You were the candy blooded mutant, and your favourite colour, was red.

Even though you usually type in the ornery style of GREY CAPSLOCK, it's only for precaution (eventhoughifhasaslightlyredishtint).You would most likely be culled if anybody were to report your blood colour.

It's a shame really, that you're forced into social exile because of your blood, if cherry red *was* on the hemospectrum you would probably end up as some highbloods slave so you suppose you could live with be exiled for now.

You also had a keen eye for FASHION, even though your wardrobe mostly consists of **black turtlenecks** and **grey sweat pants**, you rather be wearing a t-shirt or something with red at least, but red means danger, and danger gets killed. You've decided to not tell anyone of your secret passion, *especially* not Kanaya, she'd go nuts.

Later on tonight Terezi is coming over so you'll have to get yourself angry or else she'll be asking questions, you've try faking your anger in front of her before, needless to say, it didn't go too well.

You go over to your husktop and log in to Trollian, Sollux is online right now and if you talk to him you'll end up **hate-flirting** with him like you usually do. Not only does that embarrass the absolute shit out of you, it also pisses you right off.

Gamzee is also online, maybe if there's time afterwards you'll troll him as well, if you didn't pity the asshole so much you might not even be friends with him in the first place.

You smile a bit before clicking on twinArmageddons and begin trolling.

You should be riled up enough after talking to the two of them for a while, god you hope Terezi doesn't get suspicious.

You really like her.

-Break-

It worked.

It's been a few hours and oh are you pissed, Sollux was in one of his moods again and Gamzee wouldn't shut up about his goddamn lusus, so what, your custodian lives in the fucking ocean and never comes home, get over it; god.

Terezi is finally here and she keeps complaining about the lack of colour in your hive (you agree with her, your place is bland as fuck) but she's also brought a fuck-ton of scalemates with her to 'brighten up the place', she's probably only doing it to piss you off (but she also needs to see so you'll forgive her for now).

Right now she's wearing those gaudy red glasses and her hair is an absolute mess, even though she's a blind girl who lives alone in the middle of a goddamn forest, she could've at least made herself somewhat presentable, honestly.

"Nubby? Are you even listening to me?" she's got a confused look on her face and she's so close that you can smell the chalk on her breath, god does she smell good.

"Yeah, I'm listening" you huff, it's so hard to even think about being mad around her.

"I was asking if I could stay the day" now she's pacing around your nutrition block, her cane tapping on the floor every so often. Why does she even *have* that thing in the first place, it's not like she even needs it anyways.

"Be my guest, it's not like it'll make any difference" you're not lying; all you usually do all night is watch shitty rom-coms and troll your friends.

She's hugging you now and grinning with those shark teeth of hers, you make yet another mental note *not* to piss Terezi off (you do this every time you see her, just for precaution) "Thank you!"

You grunt in acknowledgement, but you have to try your best not to hug her back. You really want to.

~Break~

Terezi is asleep on the pile of scalemates next to you, and you can't sleep. Not only do you have chronic insomnia, but you also have terrible nightmares that you usually wake yourself up with by screaming. So you just watch her instead.

Her back is to you but-only slightly-hear her slow but steady breaths. To be honest, you're not completely sure if she's asleep or not, she could easily be awake and listening for you to do something stupid. It's just so fucking tempting to hold her right now, but you don't, if she was awake, she might end up holding it against you. So you just lie there for a while, you don't move, you don't even speak.

You just lie there and think.

Think about the past, about the future-if you even have one-and, of Terezi.

Perfect, Beautiful, Terezi.

You sigh and close your eyes. You just hope the dreams don't come.

Do you even know how much I love this fic, It started out as just a random plot bunny but then it developed into this and I had it all coloured and pretty in word but fanfic is dumb so w/e.

Review if you want me to upd8 more I guess, Christmas Break is coming so I might shoot another chapter or two before school starts up again, idk.


End file.
